l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Realm of Void
Everything in the world is created from the four elements: Air, Earth, Fire, and Water. The student of Void, however, knows that all things are all four elements, held together by the intangible Void. The element of Void is that which exists outside of and surrounding the other four elements, defining them in its absence as silence defines the musical note it surrounds. This is the nature of the Realm of Void. Nature of the Void Void, while the most ethereal of the elements, also holds the most potential for power. Void is at once both everywhere and everywhen. Its power is very similar to that of a raging river. It is possible to jump in and still swim safely back to shore, but it is extremely difficult; those who do not give the river their undivided attention and concentration will likely drown instead. For this reason, students of Void by necessity must be specialists. Mastering the overwhelming force of the Void requires absolute control and undivided concentration. Any less devotion is a recipe for quick disaster. Void and the Untrained To those not attuned to the Realm of Void, exposure can be a dangerous thing. Void requires a special perception on the part of the shugenja to allow them to comprehend the swirling patterns of the fifth ring. Those who are exposed to the Void without this gift will either see nothing at all or be driven mad by the experience. (Phoenix pp. 51-52) However, it is of particular note that Phoenix shugenja are able to pick up on the intricacies of Void magic more easily than those of other clans. Dangers of the Void Shugenja of the four elements are commonly understood to undertake certain risks when they use their abilities. For the Void shugenja, the risks are much greater. Whereas the average shugenja risks unleashing raw force into the world, the Void shugenja risks releasing himself into the universe. While within the Realm between the elements and the mortals, remembering either becomes more and more confusing, so that eventually the shugenja comes to believe the Void is their home and they simply choose never to leave. The poor souls who suffer this fate lose the ability to distinguish between the elements, seeing the entire world merely as a swirling canvas of colors bleeding into each other. As those sensitive to the Realm of Void are constantly aware of its energy around them, even if only peripherally, this is a constant danger. For this reason, the Isawa Ishiken are constantly vigilant for those with the gift, so that they can be properly trained and spared from the sheer sensory overload that would eventually lead them to such a catatonic state. Void and the Taint For many years it was believed by the Rokugani that the Void was pure and it could not be tainted. The creation of the Elemental Terrors proved their mistake. They were formed by the collaboration between all four Dark Oracles even an Oni of the Void. Way of the Shadowlands, p. 119 It was even more evident when in 1159 Tonbo Toryu was appointed as the Dark Oracle of Void. One Question (Rulebook story Fall of Otosan Uchi), by Rich Wulf See Also * Isawa Ishiken * Way of the Phoenix Pages 55-56. Category:Magic and Religion